It's Just a Fairy Tale
by UmbraTsuki
Summary: More like a general shortened story of CoM...from Naminé's point of view.


**Title:** _It's Just a Fairy Tale_  
**Summary:** More like a general shortened story of CoM...from Naminé's point of view. 3  
**Spoilers?:** KH Re:CoM, and possibly games after that too..  
**Characters/Pairings:** Namine, Sora, SoNami, Marluxia, Axel, and other Org. members that were at Castle Oblivion.

-----

I don't know what I was born for. I didn't know who I really was. The only thing that I knew were that I had to listen to the people in the black coats. Who were they? I didn't know.

I knew names. Names can mean nothing. Knowing that my name was Naminé didn't tell me anything about myself.

My chest ached. I had no idea why. Or even how. Just that every time one of the Organization members spoke to me, the pain seemed to grow. What was it for?

When I saw Sora, I immediately knew that I wanted to talk to him. He could save me from these cloaked people, couldn't he?

I didn't know exactly what the 'keyblade' could do. But Sora was powerful enough that they wanted him out of the way.

I was ordered to change Sora's memories.

I don't know how I learned to rearrange the chain of memories in Sora's heart...it just seemed...natural. The most important one to him was a girl named Kairi.

When I saw her, through Sora's memories, I felt some kind of...anger. I didn't want her to exist. _I can change his memories..._ I realized. _No, I'm even supposed to.._

So I hid the memories that Sora had of his 'princess.' What did she have that made her deserve the kind of special attention that I couldn't get? Nothing! Not if he forgot her.

I put memories of myself into his mind. Created memories. Memories that would make me...more than just nothing. It would make me matter to someone.

At first I was happy. Sora started to 'remember' me. He wanted to save me. He cared about me.

And it all felt wrong. I wanted him to help me. My captors kept taunting me. Bothering me. They didn't care. Sora did.

Sora, who I had never met before.

I don't know why I felt such pain from that. Shouldn't I be happy? Sora was like a prince to me. Someone who could free me from the black cloaked people here.

That kind of stuff only exists in fairy tales.

But one of the Organization members let me go see Sora. He had bright red spiked hair. His name was Axel.

I have no idea what he let me go for. Still, I didn't want to waste my chance.

Instead of talking to Sora in the way I had wished to before, I told Sora the truth. All of his memories of me were fake.

I cannot put the relief that I felt when he forgave me into words. He was so kind. I'd done something that would affect his whole being...yet he forgave me.

Sora made me happy.

When he asked, I told him about Marluxia. He said that he would beat him and then come back for me.

And then Marluxia found me.

I don't know how things can change from amazingly good to really bad in seconds, but it did. What would happen to Sora? What was Marluxia planning to do with me?

And Axel...he didn't care about me at all. What was his deal? First he helps me, then he doesn't care at all?

I couldn't understand the Organization members.

But in the end...Sora won. He wanted to know if he could get his memory fixed. I asked him which he wanted--to keep the memories from Castle Oblivion, but lose the old ones, or keep his old memories and lose those of Castle Oblivion.

When he chose to regain his old memories, I shouldn't have been so sad about it. It was expected. Anyone would have chosen the same thing. Yet hearing him say it...I could barely keep from crying.

Sora made a promise to see me again. He wouldn't remember me at all. I'd be gone from his mind. But still, I let him promise.

It reassured me.

I took in every detail of his face that I could, while he was still near enough to me. I wouldn't be able to talk to him for a long time.

I had no idea how long, back then.

After so many complications...it was hard not to give up. Fixing his memories took almost a year. But the promise that Sora had made to me kept me going.

_I have to fix his chain of memories,_ I told myself. _After that, the two of us...we can start over. My mistakes won't matter. Nothing will._

Even if it's just a fairy tale.


End file.
